valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Founding
All events in Valdemar are dated from the founding of the kingdom, which was set down as the year 0. Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During the Founding period of Valdemaran history, the following works occur: * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Trance Tower Garrison" * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Cat Who Came to Dinner" Founding of Valdemar Reign of Valdemar Baron Kordas Valdemar and his people, escaping from the Eastern Empire, finally stop running and found the country of Valdemar. It appears that both Baron Valdemar and his wife were high-level Mages. They managed to keep their plans secret despite the number of spies in the Imperial Court. They assembled all the people in the dead of winter, when communication with the capital was most difficult, and left with nearly every person in the barony and all they could carry away. They went west due to superstition about the west being dangerous, knowing the Empire would be unlikely to follow. (This may have been caused by a distant memory of the Cataclysm.) They traveled until they felt they were finally far enough away, arriving at the site of Haven in the early spring. Baron Valdemar becomes King of Valdemar. The first Companions are Grove-born. King Valdemar is Chosen by Companion Ardatha. King Valdemar's Herald, Beltran, is second to be Chosen by Companion Kyrith. King Valdemar's son, Prince Restil, was Chosen by Companion Steladar. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ WORK IN PROGRESS (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Trance Tower Garrison") King Valdemar Early Spring Corporal Norma Anzie of Gray Squad Ernie Bessie Taws, Ernie’s neice. Garet Burns – 18 – became Guard 2 years before Andy. Andy/Ander Harrow – 16. Son of Jem & Karl Harrow. Became Guard at 12. Lorn – Sergeant-at-arms. Phen Royn Harn Anzie – brother of Norma – Corporal. Mac Rellden Commander Dravin – late 20’s – lieutenant to Commander Beckwin for 4 years. Tara is 2 years older than Garet. Companion has been seen pacing the Garrison for 4 days. Harn, Tara, Mac, Norma, Phen, all die attacking the enemy 2 days later. Garet is Chosen. Andy is Chosen by Companion Lillia. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ WORK IN PROGRESS (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Cat Who Came to Dinner") Sweetwater, Karse Reulan – priest of Vkandis Reulan had been assistant priest to Priest Beckor. Height of Summer Reulan’s dinner is interrupted by the arrival of a large cat. One Week Later Khar, the Firecat, speaks to Reulan for the first time. Khar suggests they go to Sunhame in time for the Summer Solstice in 6 days. Santon, Village headman. A month ago traders had said that the Son of the Sun had died and thrown the Sun-priests into confusion. Next Morning Reulan leaves for Sunhame. Dhadi – sun-priest of Faroaks. Priest Jaskhi was apprenticed to priest Beckor. At summer Solstice Reulan is made Son of the Sun because of a sign the other priests see. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Category:History